


Dear Francis.

by CandiasnaFeels



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiasnaFeels/pseuds/CandiasnaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian writes a letter to Francis. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Francis.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there was a lack of Frash fanfictions, and decided to contribute to the best of my ability.

_**"Dear Francis,** _

_**By the time you read this letter, I will be long gone. In more ways than one. Though, you mustn't worry yourself with such trivial things, you are king after all.** _

_**Little brother, do you recall the very day Mary, your wife, arrived to court for the first time in years? I'm fairly certain you recall.** _

_**However, do you recall the nights you continued to seek refuge in my bed, in my arms? I recall every single one. There was one night, specifically. The night you admitted how deeply you loved Mary.** _

_**I had, and still have no right to be jealous. I'm the Bastard after all. In case you're unclear of where my jealously lies, it's towards her. I am jealous that Mary, in her own right, belonged to you and you to her. So many nights I yearned to be in her place. Yearned to lie by your side, our limbs a tangled mess.** _

_**Oh, little brother, have you caught on yet? Have you caught on to how deeply I love you? Have you?** _

_**I discovered my feelings for you not very long ago. After Mary arrived to court, there was this permanent ache that lay dormant in my chest around her, and you. It made itself known at your wedding, it also stayed from then on.** _

_**Could you ever imagine your Bastard brother falling in love with you? I was certain that only happened in nightmares.** _

_**How I felt for you, how I feel for you..I believe I did very well at hiding. I made it appear as brotherly love, though that love, was nothing of the sort.** _

_**I deceived you, brother. For that, I give my sincerest apologizes, however I will not apologize for loving you.** _

_**The reason behind me leaving should make sense now, why would I bother staying? To have a constant reminder of what I want, but can't have?** _

_**I hope one day you will find peace, should you shoulder any resentment toward me after this.**_

**_Long May You Reign."_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now!  
> This story is not edited as it was written at two in the morning, and uploaded in a haste shortly after. Should you find any typos, or anything of that nature, please don't hesitate to say something.  
> Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
